


Mistletoe?

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: You’re going to be all alone on Christmas so Jonathan invites you over, but he has more ideas





	Mistletoe?

Your parents decided they wanted to go on holiday over Christmas, and as much as you didn’t want to be alone on Christmas, you really did not feel like going either. They were going somewhere abroad, somewhere where it was hot. And hot was not Christmassy, not to you anyway. Your friend, Jonathan, had invited you over for Christmas so that you weren’t spending the day alone. You would have likely gone round to his even if your parents were there so you said that you would come.

You showed up at his door, wearing your dumbest Christmas sweater, as well as carrying a bag with some gifts in it for his family. Jonathan opened the door, looked down at your sweater and immediately laughed.

“That is horrible. I’m considering not letting you in the house.” He leant in the doorway, blocking the entrance.

“Shut up! Yours is worse!” You prodded him in the chest, making him sway backwards a little but not enough for him to move out of the way.

Jonathan opened his mouth in fake exasperation. “You can’t say that! My mom bought me it.”

You shook your head. “You are such a loser, Jonathan. Let me in.”

He sighed and moved out of the way, extending an arm to pull you in for a hug as you entered the house. Joyce immediately stopped what she was doing in the kitchen to come up and give you a hug, too. Joyce always seemed happier this time of year and you liked that. You knew how much shit she and her family had gone through.

You said ‘hello’ to Will who was busy building some Lego as Jonathan ushered you to the couch. He sat down next to you and pulled out a small gift from under the tree.

You knew exactly what it was and you had no idea why Jonathan even bothered wrapping it. Ever since you were kids, you two had made mixtapes for each other for Christmas. He handed it to you and you carefully tore the paper off.

“Thanks, Jonathan. I can’t wait to hear what’s on it.” You smiled up at him and saw he was already smiling back at you. He always loved seeing you happy.

You handed him the mixtape you made for him. It was in a little silver box with a red bow on the top. You always hated wrapping things because you never managed to get it to look nice, so you settled for decorative boxes instead. He pulled it out the box and immediately thanked you for it. What you gave to each other was something so small and simple but the amount of thought and love that went into making them was more than enough.

Joyce called to two of you over for dinner, where the four of your sat down around the table. Joyce made Jonathan cut the turkey, as always. Although he pointed out that Will was getting older now and let him have a shot at the first slice. Will happily hopped up out of his seat and took the utensils from Jonathan, who stood next to him a and carefully watched to make sure Will didn’t hurt himself.

After an absolutely wonderful meal, you and Jonathan went to his room to chill out for a little bit. He put a tape into his player and put it on a low volume. You always loved it when Jonathan played his music since his taste was a little different to yours but definitely still good. You sat down on the bed and swung your legs up so you could lean against the wall.

“Maybe I should just come here every Christmas instead.” You said to Jonathan who was looking at you from the other side of the room.

He smiled at you and sat down on the bed next to you. “I’d love that.”

You looked over at him with a confused look. “You would?”

“Yeah, well, I mean, since you’re my best friend and all.” Jonathan’s cheeks had gone slightly pink and he wished that he hadn’t said that.

You nodded your head slowly hinting at the fact you didn’t believe him.

“I just mean, when you come over, it’s something to look forward to.” He closed his eyes and breathed out a little, realising that wasn’t much better. “I like it when you’re here. You make everything easier.”

“Jonathan…” You said. You weren’t quite sure what to say to him.

He looked over at you with his chocolatey brown eyes. The way he looked at you was enough to send your heart racing. But then he looked up above you, to which you looked, too, and you realised his plan.

“Mistletoe, Jonathan? Are you for real?” You giggled, but you blushed even harder than you had been before. He actually went to all this effort.

“It was a surefire way to make sure you’d kiss me.” His grin was so mischievous that you couldn’t help but fall for him more.

“You could have just asked.”

“It’s more Christmassy this way.” Jonathan shrugged and sat himself up so that he was closer to you.

“I said this earlier and I’ll say it again: you’re such a loser.” You pressed your lips together in thought.

“But I’m your loser.” He kissed you quickly. “I had to kiss you at least once, Christmas rules.”

You leant in and kissed him back, but you took your time in pulling away. “I have to kiss you more. My rules.”


End file.
